Sangre Dulce
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Porque tu sangre es lo mas dulce que probe... y mi muerto corazon solo te pertenece a ti. POST-MANGA


Ni hao a todos!... bien, primero que nada este es mi pequeño fic de esta pareja que me gusta mucho y a pesar de ser cortito espero que les agrade ^_^...

Y segundo... no quiero aburrir con mis talles por lo que los dejo con ella pero no sin antes mencionar...

**Hellsing pertenecen a Kouta Hirano... yo solo tomo ****los personajes para crear esta historia sin fin de lucro alguno ^_^**

**Sangre D****ulce**

Definitivamente aquella era una noche esplendida en muchos sentidos, muchas cosas había sucedido con el paso del tiempo pero siempre mantuvo la esperanza firme de volver a verlo… porque ella lo había dicho, tenían una especie de conexión.

Al entrar a aquella habitación tras el disparo hecho por Sir Integra, esperaba encontrarse algún delincuente o algún Ghoul… o un su defecto a un vampiro… y no se equivoco en eso.

Contra la pared, en el suelo, estaba la figura de un hombre de ropajes rojo y con una hilera de sangre corriéndole por el rostro aunque ya la herida estaba cerrada, además estaba riendo.

- ¡Amo! – exclamo la rubia al verlo ahí, en el piso

Sir Integra no hizo mas que cruzar sus brazos sentada al borde de la cama con expresión seria y reclamándole el retraso en su retorno.

Seras Victoria no podía estar mas feliz con la vuelta de su maestro pero aunque se negara a si misma las cosas, sintió cierta punzada de celos ante la bienvenida de Sir Integra después de ofrecerle su sangre al vampiro

- Bienvenido a casa conde – le dijo dejando caer su sangre en la boca del vampiro

- Estoy en casa, condesa – fue la respuesta para luego beber el liquido que tanto ansiaba después de 30 años

"Estoy en casa condesa" se repetía en la mente de la rubia quien trato de demostrar que nada afectaba al igual que había hecho hacia mucho tiempo atrás… porque aunque no lo quisiera aceptar se había enamorado de ese vampiro sediento de sangre y deseos de matar.

- Es muy tarde y necesito descansar – hablo la mujer mayor limpiando el resto del liquido rojo que había otorgado a su sirviente – ambos retírense, hablaremos luego – ordeno mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la cama

- Como ordene ama – contesto el vampiro con despreocupación

- Claro ama – se limito a contestar la rubia para luego dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación siendo seguida por el vampiro mayor

La chica sabia que no tenía porque sentir algo por su maestro que no fuera simple obediencia y afecto por ser su creador pero aquella frase le seguía dando vueltas en la mente y tenia que alejarla antes que él pudiera darse cuenta… era su maestro y era mas que obvio que la lealtad a Integra Hellsing era mas que eso.

Camino sin darse cuenta que Alucard no la seguía pero aun así ella habría mantenido la distancia y la soltura de hablarle como si nada sucediera. Llego a los pasillos que daban hacia los calabozos y se dirigió a su habitación suponiendo que su maestro habría ido a la propia pero al entrar en su habitación completamente distraída no le había permitido notar que su maestro la miraba atentamente con una sonrisa muy suya mientras dejaba su armamento a un lado de la puerta.

- Sigues siendo distraída oficial – fue el recibimiento del vampiro quien le saco un sobresalto a Victoria

- ¡Maestro! – exclamo ella ante el susto - ¿Qué hace en mi habitación? – inquirió la chica con extrañeza

- Hacia 30 años que no te veía – respondió de manera vaga – y sigues igual de ruidosa que siempre – se burlo

Victoria lo vio extrañada por sus palabras pero aun así no dijo ni hizo nada. Observo al vampiro sentado de frente a la puerta en la silla de su habitación con los pies sobre la mesa y una copa llena de un liquido rojo, la sangre medica que probablemente le dejaron a ella para alimentarse.

- Que es lo que tanto ves oficial – le dijo al notar la mirada centrada en él mientras sonreía al ver el respingo de la chica

- Na-nada maestro – contesto apartando la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada e intimidada por la presencia de su maestro en su habitación

Alucard la observaba con detenimiento mientras se decidía a entrar en la mente de la chica. Cuando lo hizo lo que encontró fue caos y descontrol, pensamientos incoherentes y recuerdos variados pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

- Así que... siempre me esperaste oficial – le dijo tras un rato de silencio y observación dejando entrever un dejo de burla en la voz

- Eh? – Seras Victoria no sabía a qué venía el comentario pero al ver la sonrisa de su maestro y recordando la forma en que había mencionado aquello le hizo comprender todo – maestro, no habrá estado hurgando en mi mente – reclamo la chica

- Je je je, eso me lo dice todo – le dijo antes de tomar un trago de la copa de sangre que al instante quedo vacía

Sin que ella pudiera verlo venir el vampiro se acerco a ella en menos de un segundo cerrando vía a cualquier lado que la chica quisiera ir. La miraba con diversión marcada y con aquellos orbes que parecían ver más allá de ella

- ¿Que... qué hace? – su voz le sonó extraña hasta a ella pero no pudo evitar sonar de ese modo

- "Condesa" – pronuncio él con una sonrisa ladeada – ese recibimiento parece no gustarte oficial... me pregunto ¿por qué será?

- ¿C-como? – la chica trago grueso ante eso, no imagino que su mente le jugara mal haciendo que esas palabras de su ama Integra le volvieran a rondar

Alucard rio al ver el estado de la rubia, parecía gato acorralado por un perro. Se acerco a la oficial y esta se estremeció un poco. Lo siguiente que hizo fue desabotonar la chaqueta de su uniforme para dejar libre su cuello y dejar de paso a la vista parte de su pecho. Delineo el contorno de su cuello sintiendo como ella contenía la sorpresa y a la vez sus suspiros que querían salir ante su tacto.

- Ma-maestro – Victoria no pudo evitarlo y susurro el nombre del vampiro con un suspiro ahogado, su solo tacto casi inocente le hacía temblar por lo que tuvo que pegar u cuerpo contra la puerta para evitar caer al suelo

- ¿Qué sucede oficial?, acaso esto te gusta – pregunto sin descaro al tiempo que sujetaba la cintura de la chica

_- No es cierto... el amo solo esta divirtiéndose... él... quiere a sir Integra _– pensó con cierto dolor tratando de controlarse

- Eso no es cierto – le dijo cerca de su oído

- ¡Maestro! – exclamo abriendo de golpe los ojos – usted...

- Je je – rio ante la exclamación de la chica – ella solo es mi ama así como lo es para ti – menciono dejando sin palabras a Victoria, se acerco hasta estar cerca de su rostro para luego decir – eso solo es un formalismo ya que mi verdadera compañera de la noche se encuentra justo aquí

Tenía que ser un sueño o una ilusión, ¿acaso su maestro estaba diciendo abiertamente que ella era más que un discípulo?

- Maestro – susurro aun sin creer

- La sangre de mi ama es vieja, es algo que en los humanos sucede pero... hay una sangre que le dio dulzor a mi paladar – sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos a la vista y volvió a tocar el cuello de Victoria – tu sangre fue lo más dulce que probé y lo único que deseo después de 30 años – le dijo

_- Mi... sangre _– pensó ella quien por un momento se entristeció – _es cierto... solo soy una discípula _

- Más que eso, Seras Victoria... eres la compañera de mi oscuridad... eres mi compañera de la noche – se acerco a ella hasta rozar sus colmillos en su cuello para luego morderla y empezar a beber de su sangre mientras que ella reprimía una queja ante la acción

Una vez que pudo probar ese preciado líquido consumió un poco antes de separarse del cuello de la oficial y verla de frente.

- Tú tienes la sangre dulce que he deseado y que desde que te convertí supe que eras más que una discípula... acompáñame a la eternidad Victoria

- Si, si maestro – respondió la chica con emoción contenida ante las palabras del vampiro

- Sshh – la callo él – solo llámame Alucard – le pidió con deje de diversión sin perder de vista sus reacciones

- Si... Alucard – menciono casi en un susurro y con una mirada risueña para luego sentir como su amo la besaba haciéndole probar de su boca su sangre que manchaba las comisuras de su labios y el interior de su boca

- Así está mejor Seras Victoria... mi compañera de esta eternidad – le dijo riendo genuinamente robando mas el corazón de la rubia

- Lo amo maestro – le dijo ella – Te amo... Alucard – le dijo por lo bajo para luego fundirse en un beso que le robo el aliento

_- Hmp... digo lo mismo Victoria _– le dijo a través de su mente mientras disfrutaba los labios de la chica que sin duda lo seguiría hasta donde fuera

Porque aunque Integra era su ama a ella no le pertenecía del todo... su corazón muerto volvió a latir desde el momento que la encontró... desde el momento en que probo su sangre... desde el momento en que la convirtió... su muerto corazón le pertenecía a Seras Victoria.

**Notas de autora: **

Ok... este es oficialmente el primer fic de Hellsing que hago y la verdad no sé si esto me quedo muy meloso o algo así pero no me resistí a escribirlo ^_^...

Espero que les haya gustado ya que esto es un fic de una fan para fans de esta pareja que desde que vi el anime y leí el manga me dije... esta es una pareja predestinada... lástima que no se diera mucho de ellos como pareja... pero por eso yo sí que la apoyo... ^_^

De verdad espero que les haya gustado mucho ^_^...

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


End file.
